There is an interest in the generation of intense, broadband, ultrashort, few-optical-cycle pulses of light in the near-IR and mid-IR regions of spectrum (about 1000-2000 nm and about 2000-5000 nm, respectively). Some promising applications include the generation of pulsed attosecond X-ray radiation via high-harmonic generation, coherent control of electron spin in semiconductors and ultrafast vibrational spectroscopy of interfaces by nonlinear optical processes (e.g., sum-frequency generation, second-harmonic generation, four-wave mixing). Other promising applications include two-dimensional IR spectroscopy with improved time-resolution, ultrafast bio-imaging with near-IR pulsed light radiation, broadband optical communication networks, coherent control of molecular vibrations, and state-selective laser driven chemistry.